


If You Want My Advice(A Black Lightning/The Twilight Zone Crossover)

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV), The Twilight Zone, Twilight Zone, Twilight Zone (TV 1985)
Genre: Inspired by The Twilight Zone, Multi, The Twilight Zone - Freeform, black lightning - Freeform, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: A stranger's advice soon turns into a week of not being in the right place at the wrong time, for Anissa Pierce.





	1. The Woman in the Pink Apron

**Author's Note:**

> BROOOOOOOOO have you guys ever watched The Twilight Zone??? I'm sure a lot of you have. It's a classic! I used to watch it a lot as a teenager. I couldn't WAIT for the big twist at the end. I was watching the newer version with Jordan Peele last week, and I had a thought. What if I did a crossover of that dope ass show with Black Lightning??? I thought about it for a few days and tried to come up with various plots, when suddenly, it hit me. 
> 
> I'm super excited about this fic because first of all, I have never done something like this before. A crossover, I mean. But also, this genre this, creepy fantasy, other world eerie shit? So, I decided to give it a go. I think this will be a three parter. I really hope you guys like it!! I can already tell its going to be one of my faves!!

This week has been shit. In addition to the horrible weather, my girlfriend breaking up with me, and my dad pissing me off with his ridiculous house rules, the prosecution just won yet another case against an innocent Black person. I stomped down the courthouse steps angrily. I was also late for class. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I switched my umbrella to my right hand so I could dig it out. A text from dad. 

_“You should be in class! Being present for the ruling won’t change the outcome!”_ I rolled my eyes as I read his text. My dad really thinks he knows everything. I almost wondered how he knew that I was here, but I’m sure I’m as predictable as I am militant. I mean, in this case he was right. I’m definitely not in class, and despite my support, prayers, wishes and hopes, Jamilla Hill was found guilty on the charge of murder in the third degree. Since when does killing your abusive spouse in self defense warrant a prison sentence for 25 to life? This system is a fucking joke.

“Guess I’ll be skipping today’s lecture,” I muttered to myself as I walked to my car. My mouth watered at the thought of a cinnamon roll and vanilla latte from the coffee shop down the street as I hurried to my car.

“Never skip a lecture, you never know what kind of great stuff you’ll miss out on!” I turned at the sound of the squeaky voice, and saw a short Asian woman with a graying bob standing behind me, holding a bright pink umbrella. She was wearing a faded green dress, with a pink apron tied around her waist that seemed to almost match her umbrella perfectly. I looked down at her feet and noticed she wore a pair of old sandals with socks that were soaked from the rain. I thought that was weird. She smiled up at me behind thick, dirty glasses. I gave the old woman a slight grin and cleared my throat. 

“Well, it’s a bit too late now. By the time I get there, there will only be ten minutes left in the class,” I said. The woman shrugged. 

“That’s ten minutes of knowledge! If I were you, I’d soak up as much as I could, young lady,” the woman said sweetly. I sighed inwardly. I guess she was right. It might even take my mind off of that bullshit guilty verdict. 

“You know what ma’am, you’re right,” I said, giving the woman a big smile. She reminded me of my granny. I always feel bad disappointing the granny type. The woman gave me a big grin, and a thumbs up.

“Education is everything!” she said happily before waving and walking away abruptly. “Get it while you can!” I chuckled a bit. I mean, she had a point. I made my way to my car and got in quickly, shaking the rain water off of my jacket. Campus was only a 15 minute car ride away, and I might get there even quicker with no traffic. I turned my car onto the road and headed off. I guess my coffee can wait. 

As I pulled into a parking space, I noticed a crowd of people standing the parking lot, most frantically talking on their phones. Curious, I hopped out and started towards them. The rained had slowed to a stop, so I left my umbrella in the car. I approached a girl I knew from around campus, who was standing alone. Her eyes widened in recognition when she spotted me. 

“Anissa! Oh my gosh, did you hear what happened?” she asked me hurriedly. I shook my head, confused.

“Heard what, Ginny?” I asked as she followed me into the Garvey building where my Microbiology lecture was being held. 

“There was a shooting!! At Carl’s Cafe a few blocks from the courthouse!” She said with sad eyes. 

“What?! When? I was just over there,” I said, stopping in my tracks. “At the courthouse, I mean.” 

“About ten minutes ago! Some students heard about it on a police scanner and now everyone’s freaking out,” Ginny said. “Guy’s holding people hostage and everything!” My jaw dropped. 

“Holy shit,” I muttered. “I was planning on stopping there before heading home, but changed my mind.” 

“It’s a good thing you did!” Ginny said with a nod. “You must have a guardian angel looking out for you. Man. I hope those people are okay.”

“I hope so too,” I said, a bit shaky. “Uh, see you later, Gin, gotta catch the last few minutes of class.” 

“Sure, ‘nissa. I’ll text you if I hear anything else,” Ginny said, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder before walking away. “Man, can you believe it? In Freeland, of all places.” 

“Yeah, wild,” I said. Dang. I could have been there! Not sure how to process things, I headed into my lecture. I silently thanked the woman I ran into. Without her sage advice and my unwillingness to disappoint the elderly, I could have been caught in the crossfire. 

 

_In a world filled with unexpected gun violence around every corner, rebellious college student Anissa Pierce quite literally, dodges a bullet. With fate seemingly on her side, she begins to think twice about the advice she’s given by her elders. But Anissa will soon learn that not all advice is sound, as she begins to question whether her choices are truly her own. Anissa’s path will soon fork, with two trails that both lead to, **The Twilight Zone.**_


	2. The Man in the Pink Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anissa and Jennifer spend an evening at home when mayhem rears its ugly head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to get this chapter up because I was unsure how to end it. I think this might end up being a longer fic than I intended. More chapters, or the third will be longer. Not totally sure yet. Thanks for reading!

_“The shooting, which claimed 4 lives, was orchestrated by a disgruntled employee, who’s manifesto included accusations of poor treatment by the owner of the shop, Craig Towers. The shooter is in custody after being apprehended by the police.”_ I sat in shock as I watched the news with my mom and dad. Four people had died for absolutely no reason. I was so pissed, and so sad for the families of the deceased. 

“You know, I was talking to Joe from down the street, and he told me that kid never seemed quite right when he would go to get his coffee in the morning,” My dad said with a resigned sigh. “Said he looked shifty.”

“And of course the police were able to arrest him without any violence,” I said, shaking my head as I jammed my hands into my sweatshirt pocket. “Had that been a black kid, he would have gotten his head blown off.”

“We don’t know that, Anissa,” My mother said softly. I stood from the couch and gave her an incredulous look. 

“Mom! You know as well as I do that a black person could _never_ get away with doing that!” I exclaimed angrily. “It would have been on sight!”

“Watch your tone, young lady,” my mom warned. I rolled my eyes. She’s always worried about the wrong thing.

“Look mom. I’m just saying what we’re all thinking,” I walked behind the couch and grabbed my running shoes. “I’m going for a run. I need to clear my head.”

“Don’t be out long. We need you to watch Jen tonight,” dad said, turning around and giving me a stern look. “You mom will be headed home soon and I’m going to be with Gambi for a while.” I sighed. 

“Fine,” I muttered, pulling my hood over my head. I grabbed my phone from the end table and put it in my sweatpants pocket. “I won’t be long.” 

I get tired of my parents treating me like I’m 16. It’s ridiculous! I'm grown, and I have a right to be angry about the state of the world. Their eternal optimism and need to constantly look on the bright side is getting old. I closed the front door and turned around to see Jennifer getting out of her friend Keisha’s car. She sighed loudly and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

“Before you lecture me, mom and dad gave me the OK to study at Keisha’s,” she said wearily. I rolled my eyes. 

“I know, Jen. I didn’t come out here to fuss, I’m going for a jog,” I said. “Mom is headed out and dad has some business to take care of, so he’ll be out for a while tonight. It’s just you and me, kid.” Jennifer’s face lit up. She knows having me watch her for the night means one thing.

“Pizza night?” she asked eagerly. I nodded, and she pumped her fists. “Yes! I’m so tired of this health kick they’re on,” she said, walking past me and patting me on the shoulder. “You already know my order, girl.”

“Yeah yeah, olives and mushrooms,” I remembered. “Honestly what kind of teenager are you? Why can’t you just eat pepperoni like everyone else?” 

“Makes my breath stink,” Jennifer said with a shrug.

“Olives and mushrooms do too,” I said with a smirk. Jennifer rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Whatever, girl. Go for your jog. We’re ordering as soon as you get back!” She said before walking into the house. “And hurry up! Don’t be out here all night fighting crime!” I shook my head as she closed the front door, and began to jog up the street. I got a few blocks, and thought about what Jennifer said.

She’s been home alone before. It wouldn't be so bad if I patrolled the neighborhood, would it? No. No, she’s right. There definitely wouldn’t be any crime fighting tonight. I couldn’t risk my parents finding out I left her without any supervision. I rounded a corner, and ran face first into a tall man wearing a green tracksuit. I fell to the ground and inhaled a sharp breath, startled. I looked up at the person I ran into, and saw that he was holding out a hand to help me up. I accepted it, and noticed immediately that the guy was huge. Towering over me, he had to be at least 7 feet tall. 

“Be careful,” he said cheerfully as he jogged in place. “You never know who you might run into!” I studied him for a moment. He was Asian, probably around my dad’s age, and wore his greying hair buzzed short. I looked down at his sneakers. They were hot pink, and there was a slight squishing sound coming from them as he hopped from foot to foot. 

“Yeah, my bad,” I said with a small smile. “Mind was elsewhere, I suppose.” The man continued to smile as me eerily as he bounced on his soles. 

“No worries! I’m just headed in from a late run,” he panted slightly. “You should get home too. Never know who could be lurking in the shadows!” I squinted up at him. Who was this guy? 

“Are you new to the neighborhood?” I asked, trying to change subjects. “I haven’t seen you around before. Pretty sure I would have noticed someone as tall as you.” The man shook his head. 

“No,” he said simply. He gave me a quick salute, and headed back in the direction he seemed to have come from. “Best to get inside!” I was confused. Why is he running back the way he came? Maybe he was just taking his own advice. I was a little creeped out, so I ran back home quickly. My mom and dad were leaving as I got back to our house. I stopped on the sidewalk to catch my breath. 

“Hey,” dad said, giving me a weird look. “What’s up? You look like you’re running from something. And what took you so long? Your runs usually only last 20 minutes. You’ve been gone 40.” I shook my head and put my hands on my hips. What? I only left the house ten minutes ago!

“I literally just left, what are you talking about? And I’m fine,” I said, running my sleeve across my damp forehead. My mom shook her head as she unlocked her car door. 

“No sweetie, you’ve been gone awhile,” she said, giving me one of her patented mom looks. “Did you run around the entire neighborhood? Or were you out looking for trouble?” I narrowed my eyes at her. 

“Are you kidding me? I’m doing my best to stay _out_ of trouble. Especially after what happened today,” I said. “I’ll see you guys later. I’ve got dinner covered.”

“You two aren’t fooling anyone, Anissa,” My dad said with a smirk. “We know you girls order out when you’re left to your own devices.” I returned the smirk as I walked up the front steps. 

“Jen doesn’t know you know though,” I said with a wink as I pointed to the house. “Let her think she’s being rebellious, will you?” My mom and dad both chuckled before waving goodnight, and getting into their respective vehicles. I closed the front door behind me and called out for Jennifer to come downstairs. We spent the evening watching reruns of Chopped, and complaining about our parents as we ate our pizza. 

“Mom tried to make me eat this weird kale and greens mix the other night when you weren’t here. I’m like, yo just give me the greens!” Jennifer exclaimed as she took another slice from her box. “I don’t have anything against greens. That’s classic soul food, but kale? Ugh!”

“Some Black folk use kale in their greens, it’s not uncommon,” I said before biting into my slice of bbq chicken pizza.

“Well it needs to be uncommon in this house,” Jennifer scoffed and grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table. I heard her gasp slightly, and looked at her curiously. “Check your phone. Your friend Ginny just texted me about a break in.” 

“What?” I grabbed my phone from my pocket and unlocked it. Pulling down my notifications menu, I saw an Instagram notification, one telling me to upgrade my phone, and a text from Ginny. 

_“Anissa are you okay???? My mom just told me her sister’s house got broken into a few hours ago! She’s on her way to the hospital. My aunt was banged up pretty bad. It happened in your neighborhood! You live west of Garfield high, right?”_ I looked up at Jennifer, slightly alarmed. 

“Jen, are all the doors locked?” I asked as I stood from the couch and walked to the patio door. I tugged it hard. It was locked. 

“I think so.” Jennifer jumped up and ran to the front door. “Locked tight!” Police sirens filled the living room as a few cars flew down the block. I closed the shades and drew the curtains. 

“Turn off the lights in the foyer.” I went around the first floor of our home and shuttered all the blinds, making sure no one could see in from the street. Jennifer jogged back into the living room as I walked back in. 

“All the lights upstairs are off. Should we turn off the lights in here?” She asked. I shook my head. 

“No, I think we’re okay here. Can’t see this part of the house from the street,” I said. “If anything happens, you go to our bathroom and lock both the doors.” Jennifer frowned. 

“You think they’re gonna come here next? Ginny’s aunt only lives a block away.” Jennifer said. My poor sis. I think I may have scared her a bit. 

“No way. Not unless they want their asses beat,” I said, raising a brow. I hugged my little sister tight. This _would_ happen when my super powered dad and smart ass mom aren’t home. Oh shit. I should call them. I grabbed my phone and before I could unlock it, my dad’s number flashed on the screen. I picked up quickly.

“Dad? Did you hear about what happened?” I asked nervously. 

“I did. Don’t worry. I’ve got eyes on the two dudes who broke into the Durden place,” he said. “Do _not_ leave the house, Anissa. Your mom will be back soon. I’ll be back as soon as I grab these guys and take them in.”

“Is one of them a tall Asian guy in a green tracksuit?” I blurted out. 

“What? No, why?” dad asked. 

“No reason,” I lied. “Sorry, Jen and I were watching a scary movie.”

“Well put something else on. I don’t want your sister being scared in her own home,” he said. “I’ll be there soon. Stay inside.”

“Okay, be careful dad,” I said, giving Jennifer a reassuring smile. I hung up the phone and let out a deep breath. 

“Everything is fine. Dad was on patrol and he’s already found the guys who did this. Mom is on her way back now, so we have nothing to worry about,” I said with a nod. 

“Why’d you ask dad about a guy in a green tracksuit?” Jennifer eyed me suspiciously. “Did you see something while you were out?” I shook my head, but then remembered the woman from earlier. I took Jennifer’s hand and led her back to the couch.

“You know that shooting that happened earlier?” I asked. Jen nodded. “Well, I was actually on my way there before it happened, but an old woman stopped me and told me I’d better head to class.” 

“Old people can’t never mind their business,” Jennifer said, rolling her eyes. I sucked my teeth.

“Jennifer! You’re not even listening to me,” I said. “I went straight to school because of her, but if she hadn’t said anything to me, I would have been in the coffee shop when the shooting happened.” Jennifer tilted her head and gave me a look. 

“What, you think she's psychic or something? You were probably talking to yourself in anticipation of that sweet ass cinnamon roll you always get,” she said with a shrug. “I bet that's how she knew you were headed there.” 

“Well duh Jen. That’s not the point I’m trying to make, would you just listen?” I said impatiently. “When I went on my run a little while ago, I ran into a guy going for a jog. He told me I should head back home. Then the home invasion happened. I think I had a time slip too, because I thought I was only out for a few minutes, but mom and dad said i was gone almost an hour. Don’t you see what’s happening?”

“I guess that is a little weird,” Jennifer said. “But I mean, it’s probably nothing. There are a ton of weirdos in this town, if you haven’t already noticed. And you probably got lost in your thoughts and lost track of time on your run. No big deal.”

“You don’t think it could be connected?” I asked, leaning against the arm of the couch.

“I don’t know,” Jennifer sighed. “But if it is, you should probably keep listening to these people. You’ve avoided two violent incidents today. Seems like they know what’s up.”

My mom and dad got back pretty quickly. Dad found the guys who broke into the Durden place and sent them straight to the police. I didn’t tell them about the people giving me those warnings. I figured they probably wouldn’t think anything of it. Or my dad would think they had something to do with both, and drag me down to the station to talk to the cops. That was the last thing I wanted to do. If this wasn’t a coincidence, maybe this is the universe's way of looking out for me? Maybe something, or someone is preventing me from being in the right place at the wrong time? I mean, I could have easily been a witness to that break in had I continued my run. Maybe something was preventing me from getting hurt. Whatever it was, I was once again counting my blessings. Twice in one day, some weird, tragic shit has happened. I guess I’ll see what tomorrow has in store for me.


End file.
